The tale of Margaret
by DoctorVioletta
Summary: First chapter in my story about Dr Clef


Hi, everybody, my name is Margaret Sawyer-Sheen, and I'm a doctor with the SCP Foundation! This si the story of how I fell in love with my dearest love of all time, Dr. Clef!

One fine spring evening Maggie looked deep into Clef's eyes, they were sparkling with violet and amethyst. And with sparkling tears. "But how will we stop 682?" she asked, eyes glistening. "he killed my parents too! please do not tell anyone, I could not bear it if everyone knew. it is my deepest secret."

"Don't worry," Clef said, his handsome face clearly visible to his one true love. "we will find a way because we have each other and that is all we need. We can do anything if we work together." Clef took Maggie's hand in his and picked up his shotgun with the other hand, full of determination to not to let her down.

"My luminous pear," Clef said, frowning, "I think I have the perfect plan to rid ourselves of that evil, despicable, and handsome lizard. But I'll need your help. We shall allure him with the power of compassion. Not even his thick skin could hope to stand against our love!"

Together, Clef and Maggie walked through the scary dark halls of the SCP Foundation, holding hands together, bravely facing the darkness alone. Until finally they came to a big, steel door. The door tht held the monster called SCP-682.

Suddenly another door opened and out from the door came scp-999 who said I will help you against 682!"

"Welcome, 999," Clef says. "we will have the power of friendship and also love. Our bright hearts will bring tears of happyness" After SCP-999 joiined thembravely, thehy contfroned the door with eyes sparklingly at the same time. The door opened cavernously to reveal the monster that hates all love, SPC-682.

"We hav e come for you this day, 682," Clef challenged, only one small quaver in his brave, musical voice.

Maggie clung to Clef's side, the power of her kindness surrounding her with a soft pink glow, a warmth that could banish any evil.

"Be brave," she whispered to Clef. "we can do anything if we try... take the power of my love and use it against 682!"

Suddenly, SCP-76-2 rushed in and glared at Clef handsomely. "No! I will not allow you to do this, Clef, even if you are my ex-boyfriend! Maggie is my own truelove and soulmate , and I will not share her with the lizard! We must fight!"

Fighting is wrong!" Maggie said, as she stepped between Clef and Able. "I know we were in love once, Abel, but that was in the past. Cle fis my true love now and unless you're willing to le tme go, you'll never get past your own violent nature"!

Able looked down agt the floor with eyes downcast. "You are right, Maggie," he said with a somewhat calmer voice. "You were the light of my life and Clef was my bright and morning star but evrything must come to an end someday and now I understand that Clef is your one treu love as you are his. I promise I will not be jealous again." Maggie and Clef smiled at Able and Able was their friends.

The lizard watched them all with an angry evil eye. "PROFESSOR-SCIENTIST MARGARET SAWYER-SHEEN". it roared in its voice, stunned momentarily by the researcher's caring and kind beauty. "YOURE PARENTS TRIED TO STOP ME LONG AGO! YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED" He also looked at Clef and growled menasingly.

"Your parents never told you who I really am, did they Maggie!? the lizard said with vileness. "They couldn't stop me because I was their own son all along!" He grinned. "No, but that would mean you were my brother all along and how could you kill our parents?!" Maggie yelled, her good heart crying. "They tried to kill me because they loved you most because of your specialness!" The lizard raged, "You are as strong as me but also smarter and pretty and lovely, it's not fair! Now I will kill you!" "No you will not, because I have a power you can't hope to defeat." said Maggie with a smile.

Because that was the truth about Maggie: Maggie was the daughter of SCP-343 and SCP-469, but while her twin brother, SCP-682, was given all of the evil and darkness in the world, she was made into a creature of beauty and light, incorruptible and pure. It was the light of her purity and goodness that cleanesd the darkness from Clef and Able's souls, and it was her light that now defeated her twin brother an dbanished him from the world until he could be reborn as a creature of goodnesss.

And that is the story of how me and my true love Clef saved the world from SC-682. Feedback please!


End file.
